1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for displaying a location of a friend when a schedule is informed by cooperatively operating a scheduler and a location-based service.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of terminals such as personal computers, notebook computers, mobile phones, and the like, become more diversified, the terminals are implemented as multimedia players supporting complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. Recently, terminals receive a broadcast or multicast signal to allow users to view video or television programs.
In general, the terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the terminals.
In general, a mobile terminal registers a new schedule through a scheduler function, and when an alarm time set in the schedule arrives, the mobile terminal outputs a schedule notification signal.